


Contes fantastiques

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/M, M/M, RusAme
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: Recueil de contes fantastiques . Un univers où tout peut arriver. Des contes parfois immoraux , sanglant , pour adultes et d'autres plus enfantin .
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Dans une jolie maison au coeur de la ville , se trouvait un enfant blessé dans son lit. Le jeune garçon regardait sa petite sœur apportait une soupe aux légumes . Après avoir bu sa soupe , sa sœur voulut lui racontait une histoire qu'elle avait entendu et appris d'une de ses amis.

Ainsi tout commença ,dans un petit village perdu d'Europe , où se trouvait une petite fille vêtue d'un petit chaperon rouge , elle s'appelait Biélorussie et portant avec elle un petit panier d'osier , contenant des patates , une bouteille de vodka , des livres , quelque pelotes de laine et son matériel de couture . Elle s'en allait porter tout cela à son frère aîné Georgie qui étant malade , il se trouvait chez leur mère adorée. Tout en s'enfonçant dans la forêt , elle se rappelait des rumeurs qui circulaient dans son petit village à propos de trois loups qui faisaient régner la terreur dans toute la forêt , si bien que nul ne voulait plus y pénétrer , tant qu'ils étaient encore présents . Mais cela n'effraya pas la petite fille qui prenant son courage a deux mains décida de passer par le petit chemin qui traversait la forêt , elle se souvient de l'avoir traversé à plusieurs reprises avec son très chère grand-père . Il n'y avait pas de loup à cette époque ou du moins pas à sa connaissance .

Il était raconté que ces loups faisaient plus de deux mètres de haut, qu'ils avaient d'immenses crocs et une double rangée de ceux-ci , déchiquetant et dévorant les chairs de leurs malheureuse victimes, mais la petite Biélorussie ne croyait pas ces propos qui venaient , selon elle des ivrognes qui s'étant perdu dans la forêt se sont mis à voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. Cela fit rire ,la petite fille qui s'imaginait les ivrognes avoir peur des arbres et de la nature les entourant.Et puis elle n'avait rien à craindre car quand elle pleurait sa mère venait toujours la consoler et lorsqu'elle était en danger c'était son père qui la défendait et ils pouvaient se trouvée à plus de mille lieu d'ici , qu'ils viendraient toujours pour l'aider.Conforté par cette idée , la petite fille avança tranquillement parmi les arbres et les herbes hautes , croisant un lapin , quelques mésanges et beaucoup d'insecte. 

Ses petits pas , l'amenant au bout d'une petite clairière . Et se trouvant , au milieu de celle-ci un enfant , qui était assis sur une petite pierre plate . Elle le voyait de dos, mais remarqua tout de suite une petite queue grise et des oreilles pointues qui semblaient être si réel . Elle s'approcha tout doucement du petit garçon qui devait avoir son âge et arriva au niveau de sa queue. Elle posa sa main sur sa frêle épaule . Le petit loup se retourna brusquement et bondis en avant, surpris et terrifié par la présence de Biélorussie .

-Que me ...me veux-tu? Murmura le petit loup en regardant avec peur la petite fille .

-Rien de mal . Tu semblais bien seul , ici . Je pensais que tu t'étais perdu ou alors que tu t'étais fait mal.

Le petit loup ne répondit pas , et regarda attentivement Biélorussie .

-Je ne vais pas te déranger plus .Je dois aller voir mon grand frère coûte que coûte , même si je dois traverser des montagnes .

Au moment ou Biélorussie prononça le mot "frère" , les yeux du petit loup se mirent à briller , cela ne passa pas inaperçu à la petite fille , qui lui demanda tout à fait naturellement s'il avait lui aussi un frère ou une sœur . Le petit loup lui répondit que oui il avait un frère mais qu'il ne savait pas où il était passé , il avait disparu une nuit de pleine lune . Et après avoir chercher partout dans la forêt, il ne l'avait pas retrouver . Il pensait que ce dernier avait quitté la foret de force car jamais ils ne se seraient séparé , pour rien au monde.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre loup dans cette foret ?

-Non , avant il y avait notre père mais il n'est plus de ce monde . Ce sont plusieurs personne qui avaient l'air de soldats qui l'ont tué , c'est ce que m'a raconté mon frère , et peu de temps après il disparaît lui-aussi .Le petit loup après ses quelques mots fondit en larmes , se recroquevillant sur lui-même .

Biélorussie se rapprocha de ce dernier et lui fit un câlin.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que leur mère interrompis l'histoire , elle venait leur apportait le dessert , qui était composé de quelque biscuits et de gâteaux , accompagné de trois tasses de chocolats chaud , elle posa le tout sur une petite table ronde .


	2. chapitre 2

La petite fille reprit son histoire, après avoir bu une gorgée de chocolat chaud .  
Les deux enfants traversèrent la forêt, ils n’y croisèrent personne mais ils ont pu voir quelques lapins qui se promenaient en famille . En sortant de la forêt ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, sur la route sableuse . Le soleil tapait fort et aucun des deux enfants n’avaient prévu de quoi se protégeaient de ce soleil . Malheureusement ils ne virent aucun arbre pour leur permettre d’avoir un peu d’ombre . Alors, ils continuèrent de marcher, tranquillement pour ne pas s’épuiser inutilement . Les deux enfants avaient soif, et la petite Biélorussie regarda dans son panier si elle n’avait pas de l’eau . Son panier contenait énormément de chose mais pas de bouteille d'eau , elle avait cependant une petite cruche en terre cuite qui fera l'affaire, quand ils auront trouvé un puits ou une fontaine pour pouvoir s’abreuver de cette eau si précieuse.  
Après, une heure de marche, ils trouvèrent une jolie fontaine en pierre. Il y avait plusieurs statues représentant des femmes oiseaux et des sirènes, ces statues avaient la peau porcelaine tandis que le reste de leur corps était en or . C’étaient des statues en chryséléphantines . Elles avaient incrusté dans leur pupille des émeraudes et sur leur corps resplendissaient toutes sortes de bijoux métalliques, incrustées d’or et d’argent . La fontaine brillait de mille feux de toute cette richesse.  
Alors que les deux enfants s’en approchaient innocemment, soudainement ils furent tirés en arrière violemment par un vieil homme. Au moment où les statues se mirent à mouvoir et aller attraper les enfants avec leurs doigts crochus, pour pouvoir s’abreuver de leur sang et de leur chair encore jeune et tendre. L’eau qui était auparavant transparente et cristalline, était devenu poisseuse et pourpre.  
Par chance , le vieil homme les avait tiré d'affaire, et il prit chacun des enfants dans ses bras et les éloigna de la fontaine maudite . Les deux enfants levèrent leurs yeux vers leur sauveur, mais ils ne purent distinguer son visage à cause des rayons de soleil . 

Le vieil homme les porta au pas de course pendant deux heures , jusqu’à qu’il jugea être assez éloigné de la fontaine et de ses créatures, il rentra avec les enfants dans un hameau, et se dirigea vers une des petites maisons abandonnées . Il ouvrit rapidement la porte après avoir déposé les enfants au sol, et ils rentrèrent rapidement à l’intérieur. Les deux enfants essayèrent de distinguer ce qu’il y avait autour d’eux, mais tout était très sombre . Seul un faible halo de lumière provenant de la fenêtre leur permettait de distinguer les meubles abandonnés . Le petit loup allait poser une question au vieil homme, quand ce dernier leur fit signe de se taire en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche, et en murmurant un faible chut.  
Le vieil homme dirigea les enfants vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et leur fit signe de ne pas bouger et d'attendre ici son retour il taperait trois petits coups à la porte et il murmurerait « les oiseaux ne sont plus, la voie est libre, vous pouvez sortir. », ils ne devaient ouvrir à personne peu importe qui se trouvait derrière . Il leur confia une petite clé en cuivre . Et avant de partir il barricade la fenêtre et ferma la porte à clé.  
Les deux enfants se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas ce qu’ils devaient rester ici ou non.


	3. Chapitre 3

Cela faisait environ une heure que l'étrange vieil homme les avait laissé dans cette ancienne maison abandonnée. Les deux enfants étaient collés contre le mur du fond, ils n'osaient pas faire un seul mouvement. Mais la petite Biélorussie en avait marre d'attendre et décida de faire la discussion avec le petit loup.

-A ton avis, on a bien fait de l'écouter ce vieux monsieur ? Demanda la petite fille alors qu'elle fixait la vieille porte en bois.

-Je ne sais pas . Peut-être qu'il est parti chercher ses complices pour nous tuer ou alors il veut qu'on devienne ses esclaves.

-Alors, ce serait un test pour savoir si on est obéissant ou non. Dit Biélorussie en se levant brusquement.

-Mais et les créatures de la fontaine? Elles semblaient si réelles . Elles auraient pu nous tuer. Murmura craintivement le petit loup .

-Mhh... C'est peut-être juste des illusions dues à notre soif . Il aurait pu nous laisser de quoi boire et manger avant de partir.

-C'est plutôt dangereux d'accepter la nourriture d'un vieil homme dont ses intentions, nous sont totalement inconnues.

-Mais étant donné la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose . On peut certes attendre son retour ou partir avant qu'il nous fasse quelque chose.

-Le mieux serait de rester, on ne sait pas quel danger il y a dehors et puis je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance car s'il nous voulait vraiment du mal, il ne nous aurait pas donné la clé de la porte.

-Mais la question est si cette clé ouvre vraiment la porte.

-Si elle l'ouvre vraiment, alors le vieil homme ne veut pas nous faire de mal mais si cela ne marche pas alors...

-Il faudra agir vite pour s'échapper . Le coupa brusquement la petite fille alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte .

Le petit loup s'était rapproché . Les deux petits coeurs battaient la chamade alors que la clé entrée dans la serrure . Tournant la clé à droite puis à gauche, un petit bruit de métal se fit. Signifiant que la porte était déverrouillée. Tournant la poignée et ouvrant un tout petit peu la porte, ils regardèrent dehors et ne virent personne. Juste la nature et quelques vieilles maisons.

La petite fille referma la porte et la verrouilla de nouveau. Les deux enfants étaient soulagés que ce fut la bonne clé .  
Mais à peine s'étaient-ils éloigné de la porte qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toqué à celle-ci, accompagné d'une voix d'enfant qui leur demandé à ouvrir la porte pour pouvoir l'aider car il était poursuivi par un méchant monsieur.


	4. Chapitre 4

Les coups contre la porte se firent plus puissants , accompagné par des supplications . Mais les deux enfants se souvenaient des paroles du vieil homme , qui ne fallait pas ouvrir peu importe ce qui se passait dehors . Les cris devenaient insupportables, ils n’arrivaient plus à en distinguer les mots prononçait par la personne ou la créature qui était derrière la porte. Par souci de prudence, les deux enfants reculèrent au fond de la pièce . Le petit loup trébucha en arrière dans un sac de vieux vêtement, il regarda ce qui le fit tomber et trouva une petite boîte . La boîte était fermée par un cadenas doré . Trop petit pour que leur clé puisse l’ouvrir . Son amie s’approcha pour regarder la boîte .

Les coups sur la porte d’entrée furent encore plus violents . Mais les deux enfants décidèrent d’ignorer ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Pour éviter que la peur les dévore ils mirent toute leur attention sur cette boîte et sur ce qu’elle pourrait contenir. Discutant sur les possibles merveilles qu’il pouvait y avoir à l’intérieur ou peut-être un objet magique qui pourrait les aidées faces à ce danger qui se trouve derrière la porte et qui semble s’être déplacé près de la fenêtre . Des bruits rauques pouvaient être entendus près de la fenêtre, accompagné par des cris d’enfant . Qui au bout d’une longue minute, ces cris se tuèrent définitivement . 

Après avoir entendu ces cris, les deux enfants étaient devenu entièrement pale, se rendant compte que peut-être il y avait vraiment quelqu’un qui demandé leur aide et qu’il l’avait laissé mourir . Cela faisait stresser le petit loup, qui s’était roulé en boule dans les vieux vêtements . Biélorussie encore choqué, décida qu’il fallait dans un premier temps rassurer son ami et ensuite ils aviseraient ensemble, ce qu’ils devraient faire . Elle caressa le petit loup, lui murmurant de douce parole, lui disant que ce n’était pas sa faute, qu’il n’aurait pu rien faire pour sauver cet inconnu . Toutes ses paroles semblaient apaiser un tout petit peu l’enfant, de la culpabilité qu’il ressentait . Il se leva et plongea sa tête contre la poitrine de son amie, pleurant et tremblant . La petite fille continua de caresser son dos . Regardant dans le linge, ses yeux perçurent un petit objet métallique, elle tendit son bras et l’attrapa . 

C’était une petite clé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez choisir les prochaines grandes actions :
> 
> \- Essayer la clé dans la serrure de la petite boite  
> \- Chercher une arme dans la maison   
> -S’enfuir  
> -Ne rien faire


	5. Chapitre 5

Les coups aux fenêtres continuaient, devenant de plus en plus fort. Il fallait qu’ils trouvent un moyen pour se défendre . Biélorussie trouva derrière le petit loup un sac, il y avait à l’intérieur un magnifique couteau argenté, dont le manche était sculpté de fleurs de lys et de motifs géométrique. Quelques pierre précieuse était incrustée dans la lame mais de manière raffinée pour ne pas surcharger la beauté du couteau, qui resplendissait dans la pénombre. Après avoir regardé la lame sous toutes ses coutures et après que Biélorussie l’eut rangé dans son petit panier, les deux enfants décidèrent d’ouvrir la boîte, peut être il y allait avoir quelque chose d’aussi précieux que cette lame. Ce fut le petit loup qui mit la clé dans la petite serrure, la faisant légèrement tourné vers la droite. Un petit déclic se fit entendre mais la boîte ne s’ouvrait toujours pas . Après quelques secondes une musique s’en dégagea et tout doucement la boîte s’ouvrit . Une petite danseuse de ballet apparut , elle tournait sur elle-même tandis que la musique continuait . Petit à petit les deux enfants sentirent leurs paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes, au fil que la berceuse continuait . Les corps des deux enfants s’écroulèrent contre le plancher en bois , ils avaient plongé dans le monde des rêves.

Mais la musique s’arrêtant au bout d’une minute, et la danseuse s’enfonçant de nouveau dans son socle . Une faible fumée enveloppa les deux malheureux enfants qui disparurent engloutis par cette étrange fumée . La petite boîte les avait dévorées. Il ne restait sur le sol que le petit panier de la jeune fille.  
La porte d’entrée de la petite maison s’ouvrit, un homme entra à l’intérieur . C’était le vieil homme ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, il regarda si les enfants étaient cachés dans l’obscurité de la maison mais il ne vit personne. Il se dirigea au centre de la pièce où une petite boîte reposait à côté d’un petit panier d’osier. Le vieil homme sourit, il savait que les deux enfants avaient cédé à leur curiosité et comme disent les Anglais c’est la curiosité qui a tué le chat.  
Il prit la boîte et le petit panier en osier , il sortit de la maison . Regardant, sur sa droite où reposaient à présent les cadavres de ces créatures et de cet enfant qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de "sauver".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochaines actions à choisir :
> 
> Lieux :
> 
> -Un monde de poupée
> 
> -Un monde de miroir
> 
> -Un monde cauchemardesque
> 
> Action principale :
> 
> -Explorer le monde
> 
> -Paniquer
> 
> -Ne rien faire et attendre ce qui va se passer


	6. chapitre 6

Les deux pauvres enfants se réveillèrent avec difficulté , ils n’étaient plus sur un sol poussiéreux mais sur un confortable tapis. Biélorussie regardait la petite chambre dans laquelle ils étaient tombés. Tous les murs de la chambre étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de petite poupée de porcelaine . Curieuse Biélorussie s’approcha des petites poupées, elles portaient toute des petites étiquettes où ils y avaient écrit dessus leurs prénoms et leur âge . La petite fille en prit une qui avait de long cheveux blonds et bleu, son drapeau était jaune et bleu. Elle était vêtue d’une jolie robe en dentelle . Biélorussie prit l’étiquette et lisait le nom de la poupée : Ukraine, âge : 8 ans   
Le petit loup s’était rapproché de son amie, cette pièce l’inquiétait et il avait l’impression qu’on regardait chacun de ses mouvements .Il se pencha pour regardait la poupée que tenait Biélorussie et il crut voir pendant un court instant que les yeux bleus de la poupée s'étaient dirigée vers lui. Il recula et tomba par terre. Le bruit de sa chute fit sursauter Biélorussie qui se retourna pour le regarder .   
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe Ouest ? Demanda Biélorussie en tenant fermement la poupée contre sa poitrine.  
-Rien . J’ai cru voir que la poupée que tu tiens avait bougé ses yeux dans ma direction. Comme si elle voulait me regarder .Répondit avec peu de sûreté le petit loup en se relevant . Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de la poupée.   
Biélorussie haussa ses épaules et regarda de nouveau la poupée, l’examinant sous-tout ses angles. Elle déshabilla la poupée, laissant juste le joli petit médaillon doré. Puis, elle toucha le torse de la poupée qui n’était pas en tissu mais plutôt une matière douce, chaude ce qu’elle trouva étrange. Mais elle n’y prêta pas plus d’attention sa curiosité avait jeté son dévolu sur la petite pierre incrusté dans le petit torse d’Ukraine . Elle essaya de le bouger mais rien ne se passa . Mais elle sentit comme un tout petit battement de coeur qui provenait de ce petit torse. Surprise, la petite fille fit tomber la poupée par terre . Ouest la regarda et avant qui lui demande ce qui n’allait pas, Biélorussie s’exclama rapidement :   
« J’ai senti comme les battements d’un coeur au moment où j’ai essayé d’enlever la pierre. La poupée est vivante ! »  
Ouest regarda son ami puis la poupée, il crut voir les paupières de la petite poupée bougée .Il se mit à regarder toutes les poupées mais elle semblait avoir le regard vide .  
Biélorussie reprit Ukraine dans ses mains et elle essaya de nouveau d’arracher la pierre mais celle-ci ne voulait pas s’enlevait. Elle sentait qu’il fallait le faire .  
Tandis que Biélorussie s’acharnait à enlever la pierre, le petit loup regardait les poupées qui possédaient des accessoires, mais une attira son attention elle tenait dans ses mains une broderie et surtout une toute petite aiguille . Il s’empressa de la prendre des mains de la poupée.  
Ouest s’empressa d’interrompre les tentatives de Biélorussie et lui donna la petite aiguille qu’elle s’empressa d’utiliser pour enlever la pierre. La petite pierre se souleva et roula sur le tapis.


	7. Chapitre 7

À peine la pierre fut enlevée qu’un nuage de fumée opaque enveloppa la petite poupée. Quand la fumée disparut, sur le sol se trouvait non pas la petite poupée mais une jeune fille âgée d’environ 8 ans . Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la petite poupée. Ses paupières étaient closes, sa respiration encore inexistante. Biélorussie prenant son courage à deux mains, s’approcha de l’enfant. Collant son oreille contre la poitrine d’Ukraine, elle entendit un très faible battement. Au fil des secondes , la jeune fille semblait reprendre vie. Un très faible mouvement de ses paupières signifiait un réveil imminent . Elle était vivante. Ses paupières s’ouvrirent et Ukraine se mit à tousser avant de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air .

Peu à peu tout son corps reprenait vie, son sang circulait de nouveau dans ses veines . Ukraine bougea légèrement la tête, pour regardait où elle se trouvait. La petite fille tenta de se lever mais son corps était encore trop faible pour tenir debout. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres enfants et voulant les remercier elle ouvrit sa bouche. Malheureusement, aucun son n’en sortit. Biélorussie voyant qu’Ukraine n’arrivait pas à parler, elle décida de faire les présentations pour qu'Ukraine sache qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici.

-Je suis Biélorussie et le petit loup c’est ouest. On était entrain de voyager, et sur le chemin un vieil homme nous a sauvés d’une mort certaine, on a été pourchassé par d’étranges créatures et il nous a conduit dans une vieille maison abandonné . Puis il nous a confié la clef de la porte d'entrée , nous interdisant d’ouvrir à personne d’autre que lui. Puis il est parti . Les créatures sont revenu peu de temps après, elles ont tenté de rentrer mais la porte et les fenêtres ont heureusement tenu le coup.  
Raconta Biélorussie, elle ne parla pas de la douloureuse scène de l’enfant se trouvant derrière la porte et l’erreur qu’ils avaient commise en ne le laissant pas rentré. Il l’avait condamné à une mort douloureuse. Ce moment allait leur rester collé dans la peau jusqu’à la fin de leur vie. Elle raconta la découverte par hasard de la petite boîte à musique et qu’après s’être endormis, ils s’étaient réveillé ici. Et avait commencé à regarder où ils se trouvaient.  
Ukraine écouta attentivement, elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler ou de trouver un moyen de comment s’exprimer pour les prévenir du danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choix :  
> -les trois enfants cherchent un moyen de communiquer entre eux.  
> \- Ils cherchent un moyen de sortir de la pièce  
> -Ils attendent   
> -Ils regardent sur les autres poupées s'ils n’y ont pas de pierres similaires


	8. Chapitre 8

Les trois enfants réfléchissaient , il fallait trouver un moyen pour qu'ukraine puisse s'exprimer. Le petit loup avait d'abord proposé de regarder les accessoires des petites poupées mais Ukraine l'en empêcha. Elle le tira violemment en arrière . Après ce choc , Biélorussie décida de regarder sous les étagères , elle sentait dans son dos , les multiples yeux de verres de ces petites poupées. Elle avait beau se répéter que ce n'était que des objets inoffensif , cela ne l'empêcha pas de tremblé .  
Par chance elle trouva assez vite des feuilles . Et quelques crayons , il y avait dessus des traces marrons . Biélorussie les prit du bout des doigts. Les traces brunes semblait sèche , il y avait même quelques craquelures.  
La petite fille tendit ses trouvailles à Ukraine qui se jeta littéralement dessus . Elle se mit à écrire frénétiquement dessus . On n'entendait que le bruit du crayon sur la pauvre feuille de papier.  
Une fois qu'elle eu finit d'écrire et de dessiner un petit symbole au bas de la page , elle leur donna la feuille .

Biélorussie et Ouest se mirent à lire la feuille , peut à peut la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient devenait un petit peu plus claire.

"Avant de devenir une poupée , un homme assez vieux me captura alors que je jouais avec mon petit frère Russie , par chance mon petit frère réussi à échapper à son emprise . Il eut le temps de se cacher dans les bois . J'ignore s'il est encore vivant. Ce vieil homme abandonna sa course poursuite contre Russia et pour me punir ou pour une autre raison que j'ignore ,il me jeta dans une minuscule boîte . Curieuse et voulant sortir ,je tapait contre les murs . Les poupées tombèrent . Puis ,par magie elle semblait prendre possession de leur corps de porcelaine et m'entourent . Fermant les yeux pour ne plus les voir . Quand je rouvri mes paupières , j'étais devenu l'une des leurs . Le temps était extrêmement long . De temps en temps, un enfant tombée malheureusement dans cette enfer . Et toute les poupées s'approchait du pauvre enfant , tandis que moi j'essayais de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici . Je remarquais que toute ces poupées avait le regard vide . Peut être est-ce du au faite qu'elles sont restés ici trop longtemps.  
Un jour , le vieil homme entra dans la boîte , il se mit à caresser chacune des poupées . A les déshabiller . Continuant à les toucher et à pousser d'étranges gémissements. Par chance , il ne me l'a jamais fait . Il s'est juste contenté de me regarder et de dire en souriant : Ton frère est peut bien mort . Personne ne survit à une si longue chute .  
Il repartit en riant de plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas croire ses paroles . Jamais , il ne me briserait ainsi. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour m'échapper . Et puis vous êtes venu et vous avez brisé ma malédiction . Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici."

Les trois enfants n'eurent pas le temps de chercher s'il y avait une sortie . Que déjà les poupées les encerclé . Elles se rapprochaient lentement.  
Ils crurent qu'ils allaient devenir des poupées quand soudainement le haut de la boîte s'ouvrit et qu'ils furent comme aspiré par ce trou .  
Tombant de nouveau dans leur monde .  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passé et ils se trouvaient devant une scène de combat entre le vieil homme et un homme mystérieux qui portait un capuchon et son visage était caché par son écharpe .  
Le combat était sur sa fin . Le vieil homme tremblait au sol , Biélorussie pu enfin voir correctement son drapeau . Bleu , blanc avec un drôle de symbole puis encore bleu . Son adversaire n'attendit pas qu'il se relève . D'un seul coup ,il planta son épée dans la poitrine du vieil homme . Le tuant sur le coup puis il retira son épée . Et trancha la tête du vieil homme la mettant entre les cuisses du cadavre alors qu'il planta un pieu dans son cœur . Puis revenant à la tête du défunt il ramassa une pierre assez grosse et il l'enfonçait dans la bouche du mort. Il remit la tête entre les cuisses du cadavre. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui faire une sépulture. Il se tourna vers les deux enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant le frère de Biélorussie est Georgie .  
> Choix : 
> 
> \- Les enfants le suivent et lui font entièrement confiance.
> 
> \- Les enfants le suivent mais ils sont méfiant .
> 
> -Les enfants ne le suivent pas.
> 
> \- Ils sont terrifiée et ne peuvent pas agir , ni prendre d'importantes décision.
> 
> -Ils partent en courant , avec le risque de se perdre et de se séparer


	9. Chapter 9

Le jeune homme rabattit sa capuche permettant ainsi aux trois enfants de pouvoir voir son visage . L'inconnu avait de court cheveux blancs parsemaient de quelques mèche rouge . Son jeune visage était marqué par une longue balafre , traversant son sourcil gauche jusqu'à sa joue droite. Il regarda les trois enfants et voyant qu'ils étaient terrifiée , il décida de prendre la parole :  
"Je m'appelle Pologne."Dit le jeune homme en souriant timidement .Pologne essayait de son mieux de ne pas avoir l'air trop terrifiant pour ces pauvres enfants.

Les trois enfants hésitèrent à faire confiance à cet homme . Pourtant contre toute attente , Ouest se détacha des deux petites filles et fit les présentations. Biélorussie analysa en détail Pologne , recherchant le petit détail qui montrerait une attention malfaisante envers eux. Elle n'en trouva pas mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester sur ses gardes. 

Une maigre confiance s'installa entre Pologne et les trois enfants. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la petite boite de musique , il déversa à l'intérieur par l'intermédiaire d'un flacon en verre transparent ,un étrange liquide violet . Des crépitement se firent entendre puis des centaines de petite lumières s'échappèrent de la boîte . Puis plus rien . Pologne s'éloigna de la boîte , il fit signe aux trois enfants de le suivre .Ils hésitaient mais étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils se trouvaient , suivre ce jeune inconnu qui les avait sauvé leur semblait la meilleure option pour le moment .

Sortant de la cabane , ils se dirigèrent dans les bois . Après de longues heures de marches , Biélorussie reconnu le chemin et le paysage dans lequel ils se trouvaient . Pologne sourit en voyant le visage réjouis de Biélorussie . Il expliqua aux enfants que la mère de Biélorussie s'inquiétant que sa fille ne soit pas encore arrivée après avoir reçu sa lettre il y a plusieurs semaines de cela . Elle partie le voir pour qu'il puisse essayé de la retrouver , il accepta de jeter un oeil lorsqu'il passerait vers les plaines et la forêt noire . Il avait soupçonné cet créature d'avoir kidnapper la petite fille mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus sa pauvre mère .

Le petit groupe arriva devant la maison de Biélorussie , la petite fille toqua à la porte. Sa mère ouvrit et la voyant son enfant en pleine forme , elle se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras . Pleurant des larmes de joie . Biélorussie sentait que sa mère tremblait sous ses bras .  
La jeune mère invita tout le petit groupe à rentrer à l'intérieur pour pouvoir prendre le goûter .  
Elle s'éclipsa pour appeler Géorgie , qui courra dans les escaliers avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.   
Biélorussie raconta ce qui s'était passé et sa mère failli s'évanouir en entendant les aventures de sa fille . Puis elle compatie avec les deux jeunes enfants qui l'accompagné , et leur conseilla d'aller voir le sorcier vivant dans la clairière du Bois dorée . Pologne se proposa de les y emmener . Et avant que Biélorussie proclame son envie d'accompagner ses nouveaux amis , sa mère lui indiqua qu'elle devait retourner à l'école le lendemain. A contre cœur , Biélorussie souhaita au revoir à ses amis , espérant qu'ils trouveront des réponses chez ce sorcier .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.
> 
> Les aventures de la petite Biélorussie s'arrête là réapparaîtrera dans de futurs chapitre .


End file.
